Thomas A. Merrick
Captain Thomas A. Merrick is a character that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. A Navy SEAL before the ODIN strikes, Captain Merrick is the field commander for the Ghosts. Biography Early Life Thomas Merrick was born in 1986 in the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military, after his grandfather, Clyde E. Merrick, who was killed in Normandy during Operation Neptune in World War II and after his father, SSgt. Nicholas "Bull" Merrick, who was killed in Fallujah, Iraq. Thomas Merrick was one of the youngest recruits to complete SEAL training at age 17. He was then assigned to SEAL Team 2, then over the years, he was assigned to a Tier One group under the command of Captain Gabriel Rorke and Lieutenant Elias Walker. Military career In Operation Sand Viper, his group of sixty operators were tasked with defending a civilian hospital from five hundred enemy fighters. Only a quarter of the entire group survived, including Rorke, Keegan, Elias, Ajax, and himself. Merrick would later join Rorke in the invasion of Caracas, Venezuela in order to assassinate General Diego Almagro. After Elias had assassinated Almagro, Rorke was captured by the Federation and wanted to get revenge for dropping him into the city by hunting down the rest of the Ghosts. Merrick was soon promoted to Lieutenant after Elias became captain of the Ghost element. He took the callsign Stalker-Six and as a soldier of the Ghosts served extensively in "No Man's Land" with Keegan and Ajax, as well as deep inside Federation territory. By the time Ajax was captured by the Federation, Merrick was promoted to Captain. Captain Merrick was first seen and responsible for rescuing the young soldiers Hesh and Logan Walker in "No Man's Land" during a reconnaissance mission. Afterwards, he leads his team along with the Viking recon team to extract the captured Ghost soldier Ajax. Captain Merrick led and conducted several combat operations in the Federation War. One such mission was Operation: Black Ice, during which he led the Ghosts in an assault against an oil platform. First, he plants charges under the ice to ambush ground forces. They detonate the charges and open the assault. Merrick moves with Hesh and Logan to find the foreman, overload the fuel pumps, then destroy the facility. After overloading the fuel pumps, the facility begins to fall apart, with Merrick, Hesh, and Logan making a vital extraction via helicopter. Quotes Gallery Merrick_Artwork_CoDG.png|Pre-release artwork of Merrick. Thomas Merrick Honey Badger CoDG.png|Merrick capturing Gabriel Rorke in "Birds of Prey" with team Ghosts. Thomas Merrick with mask on CoDG.jpg Thomas Merrick taking cover CoDG.png Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Tom Merrick in "End of the Line". Thomas Merrick infobox CoDG.jpg|Concept Art Thomas Merrick awards dossier CODG.jpg|Captain Thomas Merick's Dossier Regrouping No Man's Land CoDG.png|Merrick grouping with "Hesh" and Logan Walker in No Man's Land. Thomas Merrick skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Merricks skull mask pattern. David 'Hesh' Walker Keegan Russ Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Hesh, Merrick and Keegan (end) in "Homecoming". Thomas Merrick David 'Hesh' Walker Riley CoDG.png|Merrick with Hesh and Logan T. Walker and Riley in All or Nothing. Elias Scarecrow Walker interrogating Gabriel Rorke The Hunted CoDG.png|Merrick during Gabriel Rorke's interrogation in The Hunted. Atlas Fall Beginning CoDG.png|Merrick, in under water suit in the opening of Atlas Falls. Trivia *His blood type is AB+. *He is the announcer for the Ghosts in multiplayer. *He is the only fully bald member in the Ghosts team. *Merrick is a third generation in his family to serve in the U.S. military. *His grandfather Clyde died during Operation Neptune in World War II and his father Nicholas "Bull" died in Fallujah, Iraq. *Merrick's body model is the Multiplayer's "DEVGRU Assault," which is also on his custom skin but with a few color changes to certain parts of his uniform, such as the extra magazine clips in front of his abdomen. *In Legends Never Die, he has significanly more hair, despite the fact that he is balding even then. This, however, is not suprising as the events of Almagro's assassination happened 12 years before the events of the game, and he could have easily gone completely bald by 2027. *Additionally, he seems to be wearing a physical training shirt for that of the US Army Rangers, despite actually being part of the Navy SEALs. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters